Ash and Rochelle
by WitChan
Summary: AshxRochelle.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

"Volt Tackle, Pikachu!" Ash ordered.

"Knock that Pikachu out with Hydro Pump, Milotic!" Ash's opponent, Trevelyan said.

The Pikachu charges Milotic with Volt Tackle, easily knocking her out as Ash's opponent shakes his head. A few minutes ago, Trevelyan spotted Ash here in Goldenrod City and asked him for a battle, which attracted many people since Ash and Trevelyan were powerful trainers. When the battle got started, people thought that Trevelyan and Ash would go neck and neck with each other, but they were wrong. Ash's Pikachu dominated most of Trevelyan's Pokemon in order: Salamence with HP Ice, Rhyperior with Grass Knot, Aurorus with Brick Break, Jellicent with Volt Tackle, Porygon2 with Brick Break, and Milotic with Volt Tackle.

"Yeah, baby!" Ash exclaimed.

"Looks like you're the best, man," Ash's opponent said, returning his Milotic back inside her pokeball as the crowd, except for a woman, walk away.

"Thanks," Ash said as Pikachu climbs on Ash to lay on his shoulder.

After Trevelyan leaves Ash behind, the woman says, "Your Pikachu looked bad ass in that match, Ash."

"Why thank you," Ash said. He didn't see the woman talking to him. Pikachu did, and he gasps. "What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Ash turns around and gasps too, seeing a familiar face.

"R-Rochelle...?" Ash said.

"Nice to meet you again, Ash," Rochelle said. Rochelle and Ash met each other years ago somewhere around Johto. She still wears the same clothes she had before.

"Damn, baby. It's been long since we last met," Ash said.

"I know, and you've grown tall, I see. You were like 4'11. Now you're 5'7, pass an inch of my height," Rochelle said.

"Like most people, I hate being short. Thank god I grew some inches. But anyway, you feel like hanging out with me like the old days?"

"Sure, Ash," Rochelle replied, touching Ash's shoulder. "Follow me. I know a place where we can hang out."

"Okay," Ash said.

Ash follows Rochelle to whatever place she's heading to.

"I got a surprise for you, Ash," Rochelle thought.

Finally reaching to her destination, she looks at Ash and says, "This is it, Ash."

"A route? So what's the best thing to do here? Battle?"

"This," Rochelle replied, touching Ash's cheek. Then, she presses his lips with hers as Ash looks surprised.

Stepping back from Rochelle as the kiss ends, Ash asks, "What was that for, Rochelle?"

"I love you," Rochelle replied.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You're the cutest thing ever. I'm glad you're back, so we can become a couple."

After Rochelle's words, Ash kisses her back, grabbing her ass as both meet each other's tongue for a french-kiss, moaning together as Pikachu hops off Ash's shoulder. To Pikachu, things will get more interested between Ash and Rochelle.

Speaking of Rochelle, she goes under Ash's pants, squeezing his ass hard as their french-kissing intensifies, feeling his cock getting erected as saliva drips out of their mouths to touch their clothes. This is the moment Rochelle's waiting for.

Several minutes later, Rochelle and Ash break their kiss, smiling at one another. Putting her knees on the ground, Rochelle unzips and unbuttons Ash's pants, pulling them, and his underwear, down to expose his cock. Then, she mouths it, cupping his balls as she begins stroking his cock, putting two of her fingers together as she moves them towards Ash's ass and plunges them inside it, thrusting it in and out.

"Don't stop, baby... Give me more until I cum..." Ash moaned, rubbing Rochelle's hair. He enjoying Rochelle's sexual moves on his private parts and the sucking sounds she's making.

After Ash cums inside Rochelle's mouth, Ash gently moves Rochelle away from him, pushing her on the ground. Then, Rochelle takes her clothes off as Ash helps her, showing her naked body to him as Ash licks his lips.

"What a beautiful body you have, Rochelle," Ash complimented.

"Oh, Ash, doll," Rochelle said.

As Rochelle spreads her legs, Ash puts his dick inside Rochelle's ass, laying on top of Rochelle to hump her hard. Again, they moan. Rochelle wraps her arms and legs behind Ash, calling out Ash's name as she closes her eyes.

"Your ass feels good, Rochelle..." Ash said.

"So as your cock, Ash..." Rochelle said.

Ten minutes later, Rochelle tells Ash to stop and he did, calming down with him as Pikachu still watches them getting it in. Pikachu blinked a few times during the intercourse.

After calming down, Ash rolls off Rochelle.

"I want more, Ash," Rochelle said.

"As you wish, love. Sit on me," Ash said.

Ash gets up, still laying on his ass as he spreads his legs. Then, Rochelle sits on Ash's penis. Next, Ash moves his cock to bang Rochelle's pussy, holding both of Rochelle's big breasts as Rochelle places her right arm behind Ash.

"I love you so much, Ash..." Rochelle said.

"I love you too, Rochelle," Ash said.

A while later, Ash cums again. Rochelle did too as the love juices come out of her pussy. Then, Ash stops, cooling off with Rochelle.

After cooling off, Ash suggests, "Wanna fuck each other later on?"

"Hell yeah!" Rochelle replied.

Laying on each other, the lovers set up another kiss.

The End


End file.
